Homecoming
by uchihaotakuhime
Summary: ShikaHina. "And homecomings like these made leaving on a mission in the name of the Will of Fire much more bearable." [A sort of prequel to "Renew."]


A tired, worn shinobi trudged wearily into the gates of Konoha after a long mission. "Mendokusei," he muttered, cracking his neck to one side. He squinted to block out the glaring, setting sun as he neared his destination. His feet felt like lead and all the life seemed to be sucked from him. His muscles ached, there was dirt and sweat on every inch of his skin and his clothes, and he had dried blood on his forehead.

But there were people waiting for him at home, open arms to meet, smiles to return…

"Shika-nii-chan!" Makkun blubbered, wobbling unsteadily to Shikamaru's legs. "Okaeri!" He clutched Shikamaru's pant leg and buried his slobbery face happily.

And homecomings like these made leaving on a mission in the name of the Will of Fire much more bearable.

Shikamaru smiled tenderly and reached down to pick up the young toddler. He gave him a hug and nuzzled his face as the boy laughed. "Tadaima, Makkun," he replied. "Where's your Okaa-san?"

Makkun giggled and shrugged. He pulled at Shikamaru's hair and turned his face towards the kitchen as Shikamaru walked into the house. "Hina-nee-chan! Shika-nii-san is hoooome!"

Shikamaru glanced up, surprised, as he saw Hinata in the kitchen. He didn't know she still came over to help. She had on an apron and her long indigo hair was tied up, tendrils framing the sides of her face. Her face was flushed with the heat of the kitchen, and he could smell the aroma of food wafting through the house. She looked up from her stirring and smiled shyly, "Okaeri, Shikamaru-kun." The veins from around her eyes faded slowly, a telltale sign that she hadn't let Makkun out of her sight.

He grinned affectionately, shifting Makkun's weight on his hip. "Tadaima, Hinata," he said, walking up to her and handing her the restless boy. He was used to seeing her around Kurenai's house. After all, they all did what they could to help their sensei, or in his case, his former sensei's lover. Makkun grasped Hinata's neck fondly, burying into her skin with his nose. "Where's Kurenai-sensei?"

"She's taking care of business at the Jounin meeting with Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama," Hinata answered, turning to place Makkun on the counter. "Ne, Shikamaru-kun, are you hungry?"

Shikamaru's stomach growled loudly and Makkun laughed. "Mendokusei," he muttered again. He shrugged apologetically and sat down tiredly on the table, sighing in relief. He stretched his long arms out and yawned.

Hinata smiled happily and rushed to get together a bowl of food. "How was your mission?" she asked curiously, noticing the way Shikamaru winced when his side brushed the table.

"Hina-nee-chan!" Makkun said frustratedly. "Down! Down!"

Hinata scooped him up and set him on the ground quickly before turning back to the food. Makkun ran to Shikamaru, who picked him up again and set him on his lap. "It was alright. Nobody got seriously hurt. I made sure Ino and Chouji got home safely before I came over—itai!" He yelped in pain as Makkun grabbed Shikamaru's large waist tightly. "Kosuu!"

Hinata gasped and ran over to Shikamaru. A scared Makkun started to tear up. "Shikamaru-kun! You're hurt!" She picked Makkun up in her arms swiftly while unzipping Shikamaru's vest. "Ssh, Makkun, it's okay. I'll take care of Shika-nii-san," she whispered comfortingly.

Makkun was crying. "Nii-san, gomene! Gomene, Nii-san," he said over and over into the crook of Hinata's neck, trying not to meet Shikamaru eyes.

"It's alright, Makkun," Hinata soothed, kissing his cheek. She patted his head, which was still buried deeply in her neck. She could feel trickles of tears sliding down her skin. "Look, ne? Shika-nii's okay." Makkun stole a teary glance at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed and his lips broke into a exasperated smile. He bent his head down so he was close to Makkun's. "Oi, Makkun. Do you think your nii-san is weak?" He waited until Makkun reluctantly turned his gaze towards the older boy and shook his head bashfully. Shikamaru's eyes crinkled. "I'm okay." The corner of the toddler's lips turned up as the older boy leaned down to put his forehead on Makkun's reassuringly.

"Konohamaru-kun," Hinata called as she shifted Makkun onto Shikamaru's lap.

Shikamaru's head raised, his arms around a relieved Makkkun, and his eyebrows arched curiously. "Sarutobi Konohamaru?" he asked Hinata.

She smiled, nodding her head once. "Hai. Konohamaru-kun has been helping around the house whenever you leave on missions. He feels that it's his duty to help his uncle's child." Gingerly, Hinata raised his shirt, inspecting the wound. Shikamaru sucked in a sharp breath and flinched away. "Ah, g-gomen, Shikamaru-kun!" Her eyebrows met in the middle as she bit her lip, veins protruding slowly from her forehead as she activated her byakugan. Makkun glanced worriedly at the older boy. Hinata placed a hand glowing green with medical chakra. "Daijobuu?" she asked softly.

"Aa," he managed, relaxing into her touch. He could feel her chakra entering his bloodstream, mending and repairing the skin damaged by the kunai. Thank Kami that the kunai didn't strike Ino as intended.

A sweaty Konohamaru entered the kitchen. "Hai, Hina-nee-chan?" He glanced at Shikamaru quickly, smiling. "Okaeri, Shikamaru-nii-chan!" Shikamaru nodded in greeting and observed the growing teenager. He was definitely filling out. Konohamaru looked like a smaller version of his uncle. Perhaps his training sessions with Naruto were actually advantageous.

Hinata turned towards the sweaty boy. "Can you get the wound kit from my room, Konohamaru-kun? Then you can take a break and eat dinner with us." She smiled warmly. "Arigatou."

"Nn!" Konohamaru nodded and dashed off at once.

Shikamaru winced again as Hinata's hands moved to his other wounds. "Thank you, Hinata." He wrapped his arms tighter around his sensei's child.

"Of course," she said softly. "I'm glad you came back safely." Hinata raised her head so that she could meet his eyes. "Makkun missed you."

"I'll bet." He grinned and looked down at the mop of black hair that was pressed into his chest.

"The house doesn't feel as empty."

Shikamaru raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"A-ano… I mean that.." The Hyuuga heiress stuttered, her face reddening a bit. "I-it doesn't feel as lonely, n-now that you're home." Her eyes widened. "N-not that I feel lonely when you're gone! It's just that, well, we d-don't need to worry anymore because we know y-you're safe!" Hinata ducked her head away from his line of sight.

The Nara laughed at the horrified expression on her face. "I think I know what you mean." His face softened. "It's good to be home."

And as he watched the blush disappear slowly from Hinata's face as she kept her eyes intently on his injuries and her adept hands healing every last one, and as he let the small boy play with his large hands, he thought that he wouldn't mind coming home from a mission for the rest of his life to a kid in his arms and a sweet, non-troublesome girl.

He wouldn't mind it at all.


End file.
